


Much Prized By Royalty

by derryderrydown



Category: Blackadder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Much Prized By Royalty

"What is _that?_"

Blackadder glanced behind him. "Ah. I'm sorry, your majesty. That's Baldrick."

Baldrick waved and Elizabeth gasped. "What a strange creature. Did you find it on your travels?"

Blackadder considered. "Indeed. It's a strange creature, much prized by the, er, Umkatchawa royalty."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not unless you get close enough to smell it," Blackadder muttered. "Ah, no, your majesty."

"Should it be that colour?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's much prized among the Umkatchawa," Blackadder said.

"I don't like it."

"But," Blackadder continued, "can easily be changed."

"Wash it," Elizabeth pronounced. "And take it to my bedchamber."

Baldrick beamed.


End file.
